In existing hydro systems, whether low or high head, the runner (or blade) converts rotational energy to torque energy in a shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 98,552 is a common type shaft driven turbine. Patent Ser. No. 09/231,063 is a more recent open center, peripherally driven turbine. The embodiment eliminates the shaft. It converts flow energy directly to electricity by the use of magnets imbedded in the periphery of its blade and cores imbedded in its housing. As the blade is rotated by the flow, electricity is produced in the windings of the core.
The embodiment is a combination of what is old (the open center turbine) and what is new (a free floating turbine blade which is a rotor).